Somniphilia
by Siteare
Summary: Nightmares have been with you from the start. What even was a good dream? You didn't know. You loved your nightmares. He made you love them even more. (This is not the canon Undertale, this is an AU by jokublog on Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1

If you were honest with yourself, you'd admit that you were indeed scared.

But you were never honest, not with yourself, not with your "friends", no, not with anyone.

And you had made a silent promise that you would never be.

Well, today was the day you had broken that promise.

You couldn't see anything, and you weren't sure that you even wanted to, considering the sticky substance that was sucking you down probably wasn't a pretty sight.

As you were trying to get out of whatever puddle you were in, you realized that your legs as well as your arms were both sunk into the mess already and it didn't feel like they could be pulled out easily. You jerked your legs a bit, but regretted it immediately, as holes were torn around the area and the mass around your leg only tightened.

Now you began to panic, only inside, but you still panicked.

You suddenly felt thin legs crawling over your skin, and you realized in horror that it were spiders, and you weren't exactly sure, and you didn't want to be, but you could swear that you also felt one or two snakes.

Your heart started pounding against your chest.

Your breath was getting out of control, you pulled slow, you pulled fast, nothing happened.

Your ears started hurting, the sky was growling, painful screams were in the distance, and barking from hounds sounded so close, you could almost feel the heavy breath blowing into your ear.

You screamed, as a thunder suddenly struck down and lighted up the area for a split second, it allowed you to see where you were and it was just as gross it felt.

Thunder continued to strike down, you fearfully tried making out what the heck was actually happening, and you quickly saw that you were indeed arms and legs deep inside a pond of muddy slime, spiders and snakes of all sizes and variations were crawling all over you.

You screamed again, you kept screaming, this time in complete disgust and fear and completely lost control over your actions, you tried to pull out your arms with all your strength multiple times, each time losing hope more and more, but also trying to hold back tears that were starting to form in your eyes.

You kept screaming, you forgot why, you didn't stop, it's the only thing you were able to do.

"Oh god, please, someone help, I'm going to fucking die, no no no no shit shit shit!"

You didn't care if you would attract any wolves or hounds or whatever lived in the forest anymore, you just wanted to get out and be somewhere else, you didn't care who would come, you didn't care what would come, and you just wanted something to help you, anyone, anything.

And just then you could hear footsteps.

For a second you felt like the stones on your heart felt down.

Okay, no, earthquakes. You could hear _an earthquake, that's_ the word you were searching for.

A thunder struck the sky again, at first you thought your ears were playing a dirty trick on you, because you couldn't see it hit the ground, but then you noticed that something was just _blocking_ the area where the thunder had come down.

As another one interrupted the distant screaming, you finally realized that a gigantic monster was standing in front of you.

At first your lips didn't allow you to make a single noise, but when a spider crawled near your neck, you remembered horrified why you actually cried for help in the first place and screamed as loud as you could. Maybe a scream wasn't much to a giant, but when he looked down, he noticed the source of the sounds and leaned down on his knees.

At least you thought it were his knees, you couldn't exactly tell without the moon shining or lighting filling up the area for a second.

The giant moved his hand over to the slimy mess you were caught in slowly, which made him seem much more intimidating, but nevertheless you were relieved that you were about to get out of the sticky pool.

He surprisingly didn't wrap his whole hand around you, but instead used two fingers to lift you up by your shirt and with a sudden and painful tug he pulled you out of your muddy prison.

The spiders fell off of your skin easily and even though the snakes had bitten quite often, they fell off without much effort as well.

Now that you could actually start caring about the messy flesh wounds they had given you, your neck started hurting from hanging straight-up in the air by a part of your clothing.

You looked at the monster, now noticing that a strong, bright glow that was emerging from one of his eyes and surrounding an also cyan iris.

The eye stared right at you.

The giant moved you closer to his face to see what he had actually freed.

The longer he just held you close to his face, the more you questioned his intentions.

Another pain stung through your neck.

You whined.

The monster's lightened up eye widened, surprised at the noise you made.

He placed his other hand behind your torso and let go off the cloth slowly.

He grasped at your hips lightly so he wouldn't accidentally squish you.

Even if his grip was probably gentle to him, it still felt like he could crush you any second.

Your breathing was as unsteady as it had ever been, your lungs felt like they betrayed you.

He brought you even closer to his face.

Hot breath surrounded every inch of your body and crept under your clothes.

His eye squinted.

Your heart went faster than your lungs.

Did he… actually see you were alive?

You swung up your arms, and waved at him wild with the leftovers of your energy, you weren't exactly sure if he got the message, but getting him to see that you were alive should get him to at least say something.

If he could talk, that was.

He suddenly made an amused noise, probably because you looked ridiculous, swinging your arms up and down like some maniac.

You pulled back your arms.

"And what bug have I freed now?"

"Uhhh… I'm no bug…"

The monster rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock."

This wasn't how'd you had imagined him to react.

He sounded way too sarcastic.

Like he was talking to someone he already knew.

You didn't say anything for a while; the giant was looking into the distance, not at you.

You looked down.

A long way down.

You shifted uncomfortably in the monster's grasp and whined again.

The grip suddenly tightened.

"What _is wrong_ with you?"

You looked up abruptly.

Every muscle in your body stopped.

He was looking at you again.

He seemed angry.

You didn't respond right away, only after he had made an annoyed sound.

"Q-quite… a few things? Take that however you want I am just a human being fucking shit I'm suddenly talking so much uhmm I don't know what do you want from me I haven't even thanked you yet for saving me so thank you I guess. UHHH so anyway NICE NIGHT WE'RE HAVING!"

The monster looked at you.

Unblinking.

Probably trying to unsolve the word salad you had just rambled.

And probably also trying to find out why you were just awkwardly smiling at him.

Also, unblinking.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up in a messy bed, sweating and nearly crying.  
The sheets were lying on the floor.  
You assumed that you had kicked them away within your night terror.  
You looked over to the clock.  
3:12 AM.  
You sighed, remembering that you had gone to sleep at 1 AM. You silently cursed yourself for only getting home at 11 PM.  
It would take forever to fall asleep again.  
After a few seconds of debating weither or not to get up, you decided that just lying awake was pointless and got up.  
The second your feet were on the ground, you could hear tiny paws trippiling over to the door. You opened the door by a gap and kneeled down to be greeted by your cat's snout.  
"Why hello there, Caramel."  
Caramel mewled excited and pressed her head against your ankles while circling around your legs.  
You closed the door behind you quietly, and paid attention to not accidentally lock your kitten in.  
Your bedroom was directly connected to the living room and the kitchen.  
Well, at least to the living room, the kitchen was kind of just there in the corner as a kitchenette. The dining room in the other corner, and nothing seperated it from the living room that was just a couch with a small coffee table and a lack of a TV.  
Caramel jumped on the blanket that was placed for her on the couch and immediately lied down. You sat down beside her and took your laptop from the coffee table.  
Skype was already opened up, and you saw that a few contacts were online.  
The skype group your friends had made was currently active too.  
They were insulting each others eating habits.  
The topic aprubtly was dropped when they realized you were online.  
Phil and Marissa both greeted you with a simple Hey.  
Japhet didn't realize you were there for second, but then made a happy smiley.  
Adrien just texted your name.  
Japhet asked why you were still awake.  
You didn't feel like typing, so you just called the proudly "Bonertail" named group.  
Everyone's face was suddenly on the screen.  
You didn't realize you had put FaceCam on.  
But it was better anyway, you couldn't express yourself via text.  
You turned on the light behind your coach.  
On the screen you suddenly saw how horrible you looked.  
Your hair was messy and your cheeks were scratched.  
You hoped your friends wouldn't notice the slightly red bruises on your neck.  
"Sooo… we ever gonna get to know why you're calling us? You never do that.", started Adrien, a slight worry within his voice.  
Marissa seemed a bit unprepared for a call as she choked on a half slice of pizza.  
You bobbed your head to the side.  
"No, I just can't fall asleep again. Nightmares suck.", You replied.  
Japhet sighed extremly heavy; "God damn. Don't remind me, Insomnia can suck my ass."  
Marissa held up a cup.  
"Coffee for the win."  
"You don't even like coffee.", spatted Phil and chuckled.  
Marissa glanced angry for a second.  
Adrien scoffed at their ridiculousness.  
"So, tell me, buddy. What was it about?", Interrupted Japhet and looked your way.  
You shrugged.  
"It was a bit more… realistic? Yeah. So… uh, there was. This muddy puddle I was in."  
Phil interrupted; "That doesn't sound too ba-"  
"It was like quicksand but with snakes and spiders in it."  
Phil smiled awkward. "My mistake. Whoopsie."  
You laughed humorless.  
"No big deal.", You replied.  
Marissa rolled her eyes.  
Japhet didn't seem to notice a thing and just asked: "What else happened?"  
You looked at them.  
You knew that Japhet themselves had Insomnia like you, but they sure as hell didn't bother to hide the symptoms.  
Eye bags, bruised shoulders and scratched face were just on top of your head.  
You had learnt to cope with them.  
"There were screams, and howls too. It was night but there was no moon, at least notat the beginning. I think it was stormy too? There were thunders, but no rain. I shouted for help."  
You held in for a second.  
You looked at your hands.  
"A giant came. It didn't sound like a human. His voice was dark and it had an echo to it. He helped me out of the puddle."  
You remembered the tug on your shirt and gripped your hips.  
They ached.  
"One of his eyes were lighted up in a cyan light. I think he thought I was a bug. I eventually got him to realize I wasn't. We talked. Then I looked down. I think he got mad when I did that."  
It felt like flashbacks hitting you.  
His intense stare.  
His voice.  
His fingers almost squishing you.  
"Then I got awkward. He laughed at me and squeezed me. He asked if it hurt, I said yes…"  
You looked at your hands.  
They felt dirty.  
"...and then he threatended to eat me. I… tried to get away, but he noticed a-and… I-i think h… he actually sounded… so-soothing…? He… actually did eat me. Not… chewing, he just… swallowed me…"  
Your voice was shaking.  
Your hands were shaking.  
"I… I-i was… actually scared. I… I'm scared of sleeping, I'm scared of dreaming, I'm just… so fucking scared."  
Your broke down, you just didn't want to hold it in anymore.  
You felt tears trickling down your face.  
You realized you were actually crying.  
No nightmare had ever made you cry like this.

You broke the promise.

The call was ended quick after that.  
You could still hear messages pop up, but you were too focused on recovering from your breakdown to care to read any of them at all and just closed Skype all together.  
You opened up the News live feed, and decided to just watch it for a while.  
Caramel raised her head behind you sleepily and yawned, then jumped onto you lap and laid down purring.  
You petted her for a moment and looked at the screen again.  
MYSTERIOUS ATTACKS ON MONSTERS CONTINUE  
Wait. You shook your head, confused.  
Was this a joke?  
You rubbed your eyes, not believing the headline.  
But it didn't change.  
You quickly skipped over the article.  
To conclude, it said that a town named "New Home" had been the victim of a racist terror attack against monsters.  
You shook your head again.  
Monsters don't exist.  
You looked for other articles regarding the topic and found the most interesting one easily.  
12-YEAR-OLD FRISK REUNITES HUMANITY WITH MONSTERS  
This was too weird to be true.  
You noticed the photo.  
The kid named Frisk stood proudly aside seven monsters and held a small flowerpot in their hands which had a yellow flower in it.  
You inspected every monster.  
The two closest to Frisk seemed almost goat-like, one if them wearing a golden crown.  
Along them were also some kind of water nyphme, a dinosaur-like creature stood beside the nymph.  
They were followed by two… skeletons?  
They seemed too weird for normal skeletons.  
You just proclaimed this to be the first of many perks of monster logic.  
The last one looked like some kind of human-like robot.  
You searches for the date of the article.  
It had been up for almost a month now?!  
You shook your head again in disbelief.  
You opened Skype, and could see that the conversation in the group had went on.

Y/N: did any of you know about this monster thing?

Phil: it's hard to ignore?

Japhet: bud r u ok

Y/N: Yaya, but why didn't you guys say anything?

Adrien: nobody mentioned it

Japhet: how come u didn't-

Marissa: the news ARE FLOODING WITH IT

Phil: Y/N how

Y/N: am I drunk or high

Marissa: probably dead

Japhet: ? Guys I have a monster boyfriend how dare u

Adrien: jfc japhet it's only been ONE MONTH

Half of you felt inclinded to just go to sleep, but hearing that Japhet, the strictly only to human girls attracted Japhet, had a boyfriend kept you awake.

Y/N: Japhet since when were you like that.

Japhet: I told u why is no one listening to me

Marissa: O NO YOU DIDN'T

Phil: I'm

Adrien: Well now I wanna know

Japhet: we met at a bar for monsters and humans (yes I did go to a bar for monsters plz don't judge) I didn't exactly talk to him too much but I kept going back bc haha the stuff there is sum good shit

Y/N: japhet where is this going

Japhet: Well he was always there, and so was i. We got along really great but alcohol just has the effect of making u really flirty

Phil: did you….

Adrien: god please no

Japhet took a while to respond. You could see they were trying to type, but always stopped and took another attempt.  
After a few minutes the response came.  
It was about what you expected.

Japhet: i sucked dick on accident im so sorry

Marissa: HOW DO YOU SUCKDICK ON ACCCIDE BT

Adrien: im proud

Y/N: Japhet im going to kinkshame

Phil: so how was your first dick

Japhet: I  
I don't remember

Five minutes passed, nobody seemed to continue typing.  
They were probably too busy laughing, just like you were.

Japhet: guys how did I fuck a skeleton  
Im serious I can't remember  
Guys im going to cry how did I fuck a skeleton  
He doesn't have a dick


End file.
